O Jantar
by Lady K Rox
Summary: Uma Fic diferente e divertida.R&M e N&V. Um Happy Days também hehe...
1. Reecontro

O Jantar

AUTHOR: Lady F.  
  
DISCLAIMER: Todos os personagens da série "Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's The Lost World" são propriedade de John Landis, Telescene, Coote/Hayes, DirecTV, New Line Television, Space, Action Adventure Network, Goodman/Rosen Productions, e Richmel Productions. (Não me torrem!)  
  
SPOILERS: Acho que é futuro, né?! 8}  
  
COMMENTS: Essa fic é totalmente 'free', não tem compromisso nenhum.Apenas um pouco do cotidiano dos nossos heróis.Ai que falta eles fazem... =( !

THANKS: Pra todo mundo!!! =D !

Capítulo Um - Reencontro

"Bote tudo naquela gaveta ali, e depois me dê a chave...". John fez sinal apontando a gaveta e a secretária logo obedeceu.

Uma moça muito bonita e jovem, que despertava total ciúme de Marguerite.John nunca olhou para ela, mais Marguerite insistia em implicar com a jovem.Ele sorriu ao se lembrar disso agora.

A moça saiu e fechou a porta do escritório.John estava sentado em uma poltrona muito confortável de couro negro e com uma caneta nas mãos, tentava relaxar um pouco.Ele afrouxou o nó da gravata e desabotoou alguns botões de sua camisa. "Agora está bem melhor...".

Virou-se e ligou um pequeno interruptor na parede e a musica clássica tocava baixo na sala.

Ele olhava ao redor pensativo. "Mais um dia de trabalho se foi...".

Olhou para um dos muitos porta-retratos em sua mesa de vidro e pegou um.Recostou e ficou ali, admirando sua família.Lá estavam Marguerite e a pequena em seu colo, as duas sorrindo para a câmera.

John tocou levemente o rosto na foto das duas e sorriu, lembrando os bons momentos daquele dia de piquenique.

Ele botou com cuidado o porta retrato no lugar e encostou-se à cadeira fechando os olhos.

O bip tocou.

"Diga Keila...".

"Senhor Roxton, senhorita Roxton está aqui, posso manda-la entrar?".

"Oh sim, claro que pode...".

John fechou um pouco a cortina persiana azul escura e a porta se abriu.

"...E NÃO PRECISA AVISAR QUANDO EU ESTIVER ENTRANDO!". E Marguerite bateu a porta.

"Chegou quente hoje..." John pensou um pouco assustado com a atitude da mulher. "O que está acontecendo meu bem?".

"John, você tem empregados muito incompetentes nesta empresa... Devia mandar todos embora...". Essa última frase dita um pouco mais alto, para que quem estivesse fora da sala, com certeza ouvisse.

"Meu amor, é o trabalho dela avisar quem está lá fora...".

"Eu? Ela sabe que sou sua mulher e fica fazendo toda essa cerimônia para mim? Ela faz de propósito para me irritar, eu sei disso... E não adianta dizer que é coisa da minha cabeça, pois mulheres de verdade sabem quando uma quer tomar o lugar da outra...".

"Amor você está exagerando... E se eu estivesse em uma reunião?".

"Você prefere a reunião a mim? Eu não estou acreditando, meu dia já não foi bom, ainda chego aqui para dar um 'oi' e sou tratada desse jeito...". Marguerite tirou a bolsa enquanto falava e jogou em cima da cadeira.John olhou assustado para a calça machada dela.Segurou-se para não rir.

"O que aconteceu com sua calça?". Um tom irônico nunca iria passar despercebido por Marguerite.

"Vamos! Vá em frente, pode rir! É isso que você quer não é?Eu sei que é... Já não bastou ser humilhada durante todo o caminho até aqui, com as pessoas me olhando como se eu estivesse...".

"Suja?".

"Pára John!". Ela chorou e sentou na cadeira.

"Isso não é problema podemos ir à loja e..." A mulher se levantou e começou a explicar.

"Estava andando maravilhosamente por essas ruas nojentas com essas pessoas que não sabem fazer outra coisa a não ser pedir esmola... Vinha uma criança muito bonitinha andando de bicicleta e uma poça estava bem no meio do caminho entre eu e AQUELE PIRRALHO!" Ela gritou raivosa.

"... Continue...". John ouvia muito paciente.

"Como assim continuar? Preciso descrever a melhor parte?". Ela cruzou os braços olhando os prédios que cercavam este da janela.

John sorriu e chegou a cadeira rapidamente perto dela, graças as rodinhas.Ele a puxou pela cintura e ela caiu sentada em seu colo.Ele começou a beijar seu pescoço.

"Amor, não fica brava assim, isso poderia ter acontecido com qualquer um...".

"... Mas não aconteceu, foi comigo...".

"O que acha de umas comprinhas amanhã pela manhã? Você sabe, essas coisas de mulher, ir à loja, ver se chegaram coisas novas... Aproveitamos e almoçamos naquele restaurante que você gosta... O que acha?". A expressão da mulher começou a melhorar.

"É... quem sabe...". Ela fez charminho e colocou os braços em volta do pescoço de Roxton.Ele a inclinou para trás rápido como se estivesse dançando valsa.

"Gostou da nova poltrona?". Ele a beijou.

"Muito flexível..." Ela pulava no colo dele fazendo a cadeira balançar.Ele sorriu.

"Muito espaçosa também...".

"... E confortável...".

Em questão de minutos, os dois estavam se beijando e o clima, esquentando.

O bip tocou novamente e John quase o quebrou. "Logo agora?". Marguerite revirou os olhos e saiu do colo dele sentando na cadeira perto da janela.Ela ficou emburrada outra vez.

"Senhor Roxton?". A secretária Keila chamou novamente.

"Sim...". Ele apertou o botãozinho que permitia ouvir.

"Jane, a babá está aqui com sua filha... Devo mandar entrar?".

John apertou o botão para que ele falasse, mas Marguerite falou antes. Ou melhor, gritou.

"É CLARO QUE MINHA FILHA PODE ENTRAR!".

"S-s-sim s-s-senhora...".

"Marguerite!".

"O que? Sua filha não pode entrar?" Despistou.

A porta saiu e a moça entrou com a pequena no colo.

John sorriu e se levantou, e foi em direção à menina que balançou as perninhas esticando os braços.Quando John a pegou, deu gritinhos de alegria.

"Interesseira...". Marguerite cochichou.

"Senhor...".

"Sim Jane...".

"Posso sair um pouco mais cedo hoje? É que minha mãe está um pouco doente e tenho medo de que ela precise de mim e eu não esteja por perto, então...".

"Sim, claro, pode ir...".

"Se quiser pode descontar no meu salário ao final do mês...".

"Com certeza!" Marguerite interviu.

John olhou repreendendo.

"Não vou descontar em seu salário, pode ir tranqüilamente...".

"Obrigado Senhor Roxton...".

"Não há de que...". Ele sorriu.

A menina despediu-se do bebê e de Marguerite que nem se virou, só acenando com a mão.

"E você minha princesa, como foi seu dia hoje?". A menina sorriu.

"Não tão emocionante como o meu, acredite...".

John olhou para o relógio e se aliviou.

"Hora de ir pra casa...". Ele pegou as chaves e uma pasta, colocando alguns papéis dentro. "Vamos mamãe!". Ele chamou vendo a menina olhar para Marguerite aflita.

Marguerite suspiro. "É... Mais um dia está indo embora... Nunca pensei que Londres fosse tornar-se tão monótona...".

"Ora meu bem, John a abraçou e sorriu. "Sentindo falta do Platô?".

"As vezes penso que teria sido uma boa idéia ter ficado lá...".

"Oh que isso Marguerite... Você dizendo isso?! Os outros ririam se estivessem aqui agora...".

"Oh, vai dizer que você não sente falta das cachoeiras e lagos, frutas frescas, o pôr do sol, dos sons da mata,...".

"... Dos sons dos Raptores e T-Rexes...Sim, sinto falta...".

"Oh, podíamos voltar lá no próximo verão, o que acha?".

"Acho que você está com febre Marguerite, vamos pra casa, estou morto...".

"Boa idéia...".

"Vamos pra casa minha gordinha?" John referiu-se ao bebê que pulava animada em seu colo.

Marguerite pegou a bolsa e saiu primeiro fazendo John esperar na porta com Meg nos braços.

=D

Revisem, por favor! =)

Lady F.


	2. Pequena Pausa

Comments: Gente, essa Fic é mais ou menos uma "rotina"!

Nessa Reinehr: Obrigada!Bem vou tentar explicar.. É que todas as minhas Fics elas têm ligações entre elas.Eu tenho certa culpa por você estar confusa, mas se você talvez lesse as minhas anteriores ficaria mais claro (mas mesmo assim, não esclareceria sua dúvida).É o seguinte, antes de publicar esta Fic, eu tinha que ter feito outra, que está na minha mente ainda.É sobre eles saírem do platô, pois se entraram, tem que sair.Então.. ao meu ver, eles conseguem sair do platô, mas ao invés de estarem por volta de 1925 e 1930, eles vão parar direto no século atual; sendo obrigados por assim dizer a se acostumarem com a nova vida, num novo mundo (exatamente como ocorreu no platô quando eles chegaram). E agora, clareou um pouco?Não se preocupe, esta Fic, da qual fiz um pequeno resumo vai sair sim, ainda pra Outubro, Ok? Qualquer coisa, só perguntar novamente!

Rinoa-Kistis-Vania-Kiki-Bacalhoa-Eminha-Clementina... : Oie amiguinha!!! Que bom ver tua Review por essas bandas, he!Que bom que gostou, espero que aprecie este também hehe!

Claudia Barros: Vá se acostumando, eu adoro crianças, e me dou muito bem com esse estilo "família" em algumas Fics.Obrigada!Ah, concordo plenamente, a Marguerite tem que ficar de olho, ainda mais com esses empregados abusados que existem hoje em dia rs.............. (leia-se "secretárias").

Lady K: Imagina!!!!!!!!!!!! LOL! Quanto ao cargo de chefia, você tem que batalhar por isso!Se não, vai continuar ouvindo berros da Senhora Roxton hahahahahahahahahahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahhaha! (Inspiração da Nay lol).Agora, sua linguaruda, vê se cala essa matraca porque se o povo fica sabendo que essa Fic já está pronto até o final, não poderei se quer fazer uns charminhos! P lol

CMZANINI: Os nomes, que isso, foram pura inspiração he!!!Não sofri nenhum tipo de ameaça, nem fui pressionada ou chantageada, fique sabendo... (rs).

Towanda:lol, acho que sim! Lol, a poltrona, também amei!Quanto à secretária, acho que o John tava muito desesperado pra contratar alguém lol!!!!!!! Ai, a Margie não tem jeito mesmo, volta século, passa século, encarna, desencarna, e continua a mesma peça!rs...

BEIJOKAXXX!!! E SE NÃO HOUVER MAIS REVIEWS NESTE CAPÍTULO A FIC VAI SER DADA POR **CANCELADA POR TEMPO ILIMITADO.**

O Jantar – Capítulo Dois

"La fraîcheur!!! Vous êtes si belle mademoiselle! La Dame merveilleuse!". O estilista francês vibrou ao ver o caimento do longo vestido vermelho em Verônica".

Ela sorriu meio sem graça.Virou-se para o espelho e ficou admirando o belo tecido que tinha dado formas ao corpo dela.Realçando o que tinha de mais belo, ela virou-se a uma das vendedoras. "Devo estar ficando louca... Qual é o preço deste?".

"Novecentos Euros _Madam_". A vendedora extremamente magra e esbelta sorriu.

Verônica viu tudo rodar quando ouviu o preço do vestido.Ela se dirigiu a cabine assustada com o preço que apenas um vestido custava em Londres.Ainda mais em uma loja francesa.

"Marguerite, da próxima vez que você disser que as lojas francesas são as mais baratas em Londres, eu mato você...".Pensou em voz alta. "Mais é tão lindo!".Ela admirou mais uma vez o belo decote.

"Leve...".

"_Oh oh oui!_Leve Madam, está _magnifique_!!!".

Verônica olhou ao redor procurando a origem daquela voz muito familiar.Ela correu para abraça-lo.

"Ned!".Ela o abraçou forte. "Foi bom você ter chegado, estava enlouquecendo com esses vendedores tentando me empurrar os mais caros vestidos do mundo...". Ela cochichou fazendo Malone sorrir.

"Leve...".Ele disse calmamente outra vez.

"Oh não querido, é muito caro...".

"Bobagem!Leve!Se você gostou tanto, não tem porque não leva-lo.".

"Oui!".O Estilista bateu 'palminhas' sorridente.

"Ned!São Novecentos Euros!".

"Sabe que fica linda de qualquer jeito, com ou sem vestido, só se você não quiser não levaremos este... A escolha é sua abelhinha...".

"Oh, se você me chamar de abelhinha mais uma vez em público não respondo por mim...".

O estilista colocou delicadamente dois dedos na frente da boca e deu uma risadinha fina e rápida.As outras compradoras encorajavam a jovem.

"Ohhh...Deste jeito em pouco tempo não teremos dinheiro para comer nesta cidade...".Ela foi para a cabine sorridente, aceitando levar o vestido.Malone estava orgulhoso.

"J'oui il accepterait tous les présents pour vouloir sentir dês, chéri...".(Eu sim aceitaria todos os presentes que quisesse me dar, querido...).O estilista sorriu chegando mais e mais perto de Ned, que deu um passo para trás assustado.

"Calminha aí companheiro, não jogo no seu time...".

Um forte perfume exalou no ar.

"Ora ora ora!Olhem quem que se rendeu aos encantos de uma boutique francesa!".Era Marguerite.

Com uma calça marrom, e casaco de couro marfim, Marguerite chegou atraindo os olhares de todos na loja.

Os amigos se abraçaram com muita alegria.

"Quanto tempo Ned!".

"Eu que o diga Margie!".Os dois sorriram.

Marguerite se afastou e foi logo se encantando com um vestido que estava na vitrine e o estilista foi saltitando atrás.

"E como vão as coisas Ned? E Verônica, como está?".

"Oh Roxton!" Verônica abraçou o amigo carinhosamente "Olá princesinha!" sorriu para Meg que devolveu o sorriso escondendo um pouco o rosto.

"Você está muito elegante Verônica!" Roxton elogiou.

Ao fundo, eles ouviram Marguerite perguntar desesperadamente: "Quanto custa??? Não importa! Quero todos eles!!!".Os olhos da herdeira brilharam ao ver as pedras preciosas no grande chapéu branco de seda.

"Oh a velha Margie!" Verônica encheu os olhos d'água. "Quanto tempo já se passou?".

"Quase seis meses Roxton...".Ned respondeu ao dar o cartão de crédito para a vendedora.

"John, você está muito elegante também... Parece um homem realmente deste século...".

"Eu ainda não me acostumei com essa coisa grudada no meu pescoço...".Ele tocou na gravata firme.

"Marguerite está fazendo um bom trabalho".O casal sorriu.

"Você se acostuma Roxton, ternos são como raptors, um dia você acaba aceitando...".Eles sorriram com o comentário do ex-jornalista.

"Verônica!".Marguerite abraçou a loira afetivamente retribuída.

"Oh Margie que saudades!".

"O mesmo eu digo de você! Está linda Verônica! Você aprendeu bastante sobre moda em Paris...".As mulheres sorriram e os homens se olharam e reviraram os olhos.

"Hei Malone, acho que a sua teoria sobre raptores cai bem com mulheres também...".Roxton cochichou para o amigo que riu disfarçadamente.

"Oh meu Deus! John! Onde está aquela babá incompetente??".Marguerite pegou rapidamente a menina no colo percebendo só agora que ela estava ali.

John caminhou até a porta da loja e viu alguns metros à diante, a babá agarrada com um homem estilo roqueiro.Balançou a cabeça negativamente vendo aquela cena vergonhosa, acontecendo no meio do shopping, ele voltou para junto de seus amigos.

"É... Acho que a mãe da babá já melhorou".

Marguerite pensou durante alguns segundos.

"Tudo bem, eu não gostava daquela selvagem mesmo... Docinho, você está bem?" Ela perguntou para a menina arrumando o sapatinho que estava quase caindo.

"Marguerite e suas implicâncias... Era uma boa babá, admita. Apenas muito jovem para o cargo!".

"John!".

"Tutu!!!Tutu!!!Tutu!!!".A menina virou-se para Ned perguntando de Arthur, filho do casal.

"'Tutu'? Tutu deve estar em casa no vigésimo sono".

"Votre du billet, Monsieur...".O estilista 'alegre' entregou o cartão para Ned, e a bolsa com o vestido para Verônica.

"Ela não fala em outra coisa além do Tutu...". John pegou a menininha. "Marguerite, acho melhor não me falir hoje, o que acha?".

"São compras básicas que toda mulher deve fazer John, não seja estraga prazeres!".Ela pegou quatro bolsas grandes com suas compras. "Essa bagagem faço questão de carregar...", Pensou. "Além do mais você me prometeu ontem... Ou já se esqueceu?!".

"Não, imagine... Bem, têm planos para a hora do almoço Ned?".

Ele olhou para Verônica que negou. "Não temos nada para fazer, essa foi a última loja do dia".

"Aceitam almoçar conosco? Tem alguém com muita fome aqui, e estamos perto de um ótimo restaurante... A não ser que já tenham almoçado...".

"O que acha abelhinha?".Ned sorriu percebendo que ela nem havia notado o apelido carinhoso.

"Claro, seria ótimo botar as coisas em dia! Hey!!! Não me chame de abelhinha aqui!!!".

"Zzzzz..." A menina imitou o som de uma abelha arrancando gargalhadas dos quatro. "Beinha..." Ela bateu palminhas sorrindo.

"Não Meg, não siga o exemplo do seu tio Ned, somente os bons".

"Olha..." Ele lançou-lhe um olhar cômico mas estava sério.Verônica riu.

"Então vamos!". John puxou Marguerite pela cintura e Ned e Verônica os seguiram.

Estava sendo um almoço bastante agradável, no _Le Café_, um dos mais chiques e requintados restaurantes de Londres.A mesa de número Oito era sempre reservada com antecedência por Roxton e Marguerite.Tinham privacidade e uma visão ampla do pequeno restaurante localizado um pouco afastado das avenidas, em uma rua onde só havia restaurantes internacionais.A decoração rústica e com sofisticação dava a diferença deste, para os outros restaurantes de Londres.

"Então ele disse que poderia fechar negócio conosco sem problema algum... Foi aí que nós conseguimos alta de 4, 5 este mês...".Ned terminava de explicar tomando um pouco de Vinho do Porto.

"Essas empresas não seriam nada sem a sua Malone...".

"Talvez sim, o que importa é que conseguimos mais um freguês satisfeito".Eles brindaram.

"Então... Vejo que os negócios vão bem para vocês...".Marguerite comentou.

Eles continuaram a conversa mais pararam quando a menina começou a chorar, com a boca toda suja de chocolate.Marguerite olhou para a menina e questionou. "Que é?".

A menina entendeu e tentando falar alguma coisa apontou pro chão.A pequena barra de chocolate havia caído no chão.

"Ora mais você fica balançando ela! Chocolate é pra comer, não pra brincar!".

Vendo que a menina não ia parar de chorar tão cedo, Marguerite a pegou e trouxe para seu colo, antes que o restaurante inteiro parasse para perguntar o que estaria acontecendo.

"Não devia dar essas coisas para ela, ela ainda é muito nova...".

"Não há idade para comer chocolate John. Você está ficando rabugento...". Ela pegou um lenço na bolsa e limpou a boca da menina. "Olha o que você fez com seu vestidinho novo Meg!".

A menina a encarava prestando atenção total em cada palavra com seus olhos azuis acompanhando todos os gestos.

"Vai ser uma grande jogadora de Golf, não é meu anjo?".John, o coruja, brincou com a filha.

"Oh Roxton, você tem um olho muito ruim para ser um caça-talento... Ela será uma excelente jogadora de futebol americano...".

"Hey, minha filha vai ser o que quiser, acho melhor vocês só assistirem...".Marguerite observou.

"Pra mim, ela vai ser uma boa jogadora de Handball...".

"Até Tu Verônica?".Eles riram. "Bem, seja o que for, futebol não é para meninas e golf, muito sem graça".

Meg bocejou e deitou a cabeça no colo de Marguerite.

"Acho melhor irmos embora...".Ela balançou um pouquinho a menina que estava quase dormindo.

John chamou o garçom que imediatamente trouxe em uma bandeja a folha de pagamento.Ele pagou mais o homem não saia de seu lado.

"John, por favor, eu insisto...".

"De jeito nenhum Malone, fique tranqüilo, eu insisto...".

Ele encarou o homem que continuava olhar para frente de nariz empinado.

"O que é, eu já paguei!".

"Er... Roxton... A gorjeta...".Verônica sorriu.

John olhou para a cara do jovem garçom que estava como pedra e lhe deu algumas notas.

"Suma antes que eu reclame dos empregados desta casa...".

O jovem tremeu e saiu o mais rápido possível dali, fazendo Malone e Verônica rirem.

"Têm planos para amanhã à noite?".Ned se referiu afastando a cadeira para Verônica levantar-se.

John fez o mesmo para Marguerite, e olhou questionando sobre a pergunta feita. "Acho que não Malone...".

"Que tal então nos encontrarmos amanhã a noite em nossa casa?". Ned passou o braço na cintura de Verônica.

"Acho melhor não darem desculpas por causa do trabalho, amanhã é Sexta...".

"Certo... Nós iremos!".

"Combinado às sete?".

"Combinado".

Os casais se despediram e cada um seguiu seu caminho.

Hehehe... Vai dar o que falar rs... "R" Lordes and Ladies!


	3. Indo e Esperando

**Comments:A Fic não será grande, terá no máximo 5 capítulos.**

**Claudia:** Também acho, Marguerite,do jeito que é deveria fazer isso a rodo, mas quem garante que não faz? Tendo com quem deixar sua filhota, fica fácil! Mais fácil ainda com o salário do marido rs... obrigada pela Review!

**Arlete:** Obrigada pela Review Arlete, aí está o Capítulo Três recém saído do forno da minha mente hehe!

**Mary:** Obrigada Mary, qualquer dúvida só perguntar!

**Towanda**: Lol! O John AINDA não teve a coragem de despedir a secretária! (Mas a Marguerite tem, e de sobra rs). Obrigada pela Review e pela maravilhosa iluminação de idéias!!!

**Rosa:** Ridículo? Como assim??? Ridículo de, que não devia estar na Fic ou ridículo de "cômico"? Me explica?!Ah.. quanto ao negócio do Ned vão saber ao longo da Fic. Obrigada pela Review!

**Vania-Rinoa-Kistis-Saboneta-ETC** : Obrigada pela Review saboneta lol! Lembra da musikinha?!?!?! Lolololol!!!

**Margie100roxton/will!:** Thudhu Bem, aí está o Capítulo, e deixe Review ok?! Rs.. Obrigada!

**Nessa Reinehr** :eu bom que leu e que entendeu essa Fic, e já sabe, qualquer perguntinha, MANDA!Obrigada pela Review!

**Jessy:** Ah! Que mulher não fica animada depois de umas belas compras em uma boa loja ham?!hehehe... Obrigada, as "fics-família" são as minhas preferidas!

**Lady Carol:** Aiiii Carol, e cadê os novos capítulos de London eihn?!?!?! Ta pensando que mato minha fome, nada disso!!! Não vejo a hora de ler mais!!! Obrigada!!!

**Patricia Spitzner** : Pode deixar que aquela Fic que vai explicar como os moradores vieram parar no século 21 não vai demorar a sair, espero eu rs!Lol, Ned arriscou bastante não é? Rs... Marge boazinha? Humilde? Rs... é tem razão D ! Obrigada!!!

**Spirita:** Ohhh tadinha da minha Meg, ta abandonada mesmo!!! Mas é que eu fiquei com medo de fazer muita melação entre as duas rs... pode deixar, seu pedido será atendido amiga!Essa fique, como disse antes, está localizade na atualidade, entre 1999 e 2003.Obrigada pela Review!!!

**BEIJOKAXXX A TODAS! ESPERO QUE GOSTEM DESTE CAPÍTULO E QUE CONTINUEM A DEIXAR REVIEWS!!! PARABÉNS A TODAS, AS REVIEWS ESTÃO ÓTIMAS!!! DAÍ PRA MELHOR!!! )))**

O Jantar – Capítulo Três

"Mary! Querida Mary, não faça nada de errado esta noite, tem que estar tudo muito saboroso!".Verônica abraçou carinhosamente a cozinheira gordinha e risonha.

"Não se preocupe senhora, vai sair tudo perfeito! Ou melhor, mais que perfeito!".

"Não, não precisa ser tão perfeito, só quero que fique tudo muito gostoso!".

"Sei que não é da minha conta senhora, mas é mais um jantar de negócios?".

"Oh me desculpe, esqueci de avisar que não é jantar de negócios, avise Peter que não ponha muitas formalidades á mesa, tudo bem?".

"Certo, senhora Malone".

"A propósito, onde está Malone?" Ela pensou consigo mesma.

Saindo da cozinha, ela passou pelo pequeno corredor e entrou na sala.Piso de tábua e tudo em perfeito lugar.Subiu a escada em espiral branca, como todos os outros móveis, em direção ao seu quarto.

Entrando, ela notou a nuvem de fumaça que se formava perto do banheiro da suíte.

"Ned! Você está demorando muito! O que está acontecendo?".

"Já estou saindo querida... Por falar nisso, você já tomou seu banho hoje abelhinha?".

"Estou esperando a '_Madam_' terminar...".

"Ora mais pra que esperar?".

Dito isso Ned puxou Verônica com roupa e tudo para o banho.Ele a abraçou de modo que os braços dela ficaram presos junto ao tórax.Ela tentou se livrar ainda surpresa com a água morna que molhava sua roupa.

"Ned... Não meça forças comigo, você sabe que perde bonito no final".

"Hmmm... Final? E que final seria esse? Ou melhor, o final seria aonde minha abelhinha?".

"Oh Zangão, você vai pegar caro por molhar 'minhas asinhas'...".

"Em nossa colméia há várias outras 'asinhas', você pode escolher a vontade... Mais tarde".

Os dois começaram a se beijar e acabaram não terminando o banho, propriamente dito.

"John! Você viu os meus brincos de pérola?".

"Marguerite, só lembrando, eu não uso brincos".

"Você não os viu???".

"Como eu poderia ver, eu não mecho em suas jóias, nem se você deixasse eu iria querer um brinco...".

"John, não é pra você, não se faça de desentendido! Quero meus brincos!".

Marguerite bateu o pé. "Nós não vamos sair de casa até acharmos eles".

"Assim vamos chegar atrasados...".

"Vamos sim, e vou por a culpa todinha em você!" Ela abaixava para olhar de baixo da cama.

"Em mim???".

"Sim, você não está ajudando a procurar".

"Agora essa...".John começou a ajudar a procurar os tais brincos.

"Não pode ser outro brinco não? Por que essa fixação por esse brinco?".

"Não é fixação e pérolas como aquelas não se encontram nem em tesouros de piratas, anda logo!".

John começou a jogar os travesseiros para o alto e procurar em cima da cama.

"Dá licença meu anjo...".Ele levantou rápido Meg fazendo-a rir.

"Isso não é brincadeira Roxton...".

"Eu não estou brincando!".

"Ops..." Marguerite pegou os brincos da mão da menina. "Você é a preferida da mamãe nesta casa!". Ela beijou a menina e correu para frente do grande espelho pôr os brincos.

"Mas e eu?".

"O preferido da sua mãe, agora vamos depressa!".

"É melhor pegar o carro de uma vez...".

"E o que esta esperando vai depressa, não podemos nos atrasar!".

"Mulheres... Se não tem, problema, se tem, problema".

"Vá!".

"Estou indo amor".

"Debochado!... Meg, depois você come seu brinquedinho, vamos descer...".

Marguerite passou a mão na bolsa e pegou a menina e saiu correndo, para diversão de Meg.

O menino observava atentamente a mãe em frente ao espelho.

"Meu herói, você está lindo!" Ela lhe deu um beijo nas gordas bochechas.

"Naaaaaaaaaauuuummmmmmmmm!!!". Arthur gritou.

"Por que não meu príncipe? Você fica tão bonitinho com essa roupinha... Foi vovô quem deu, lembra?".

Ele balançou a cabeça positivamente, mas não cedeu. "Que aquela!". Ele apontou para a roupa estilo social.Verônica ainda não acreditava que ele preferia roupas sociais a roupas esportivas.

"Mais hoje você têm que ficar mais bonito e com essa roupa aqui você fica mais bonito do que com aquela lá!".

"Aqueia mamãe!". Arthur insistiu "Átu é lindo com aqueia!". Ele tentou convencer a mãe, que sorria não vendo outra solução.

"Ok, eu deixo você usar aquela, mas só porque você já é um homenzinho e tem que fazer suas próprias escolhas...". Ela pegou a roupa e vestiu no menino.

"Lienn é malvada... Não dexa Atu colhe a ropa dele...". Verônica meneou a cabeça. "Helói ta bunito agola?". Ele se sentou.

"Sim, muito e muito e muito".Ela sorriu.

"Atu não que mais essa ropa...Que aquela otra...".

"Mais você está lindo assim meu herói!Você não pediu para trocar de roupa?"

O menino ficou meio pensativo.

"Se mamãe assa, Atu tabém assa...". Ele sorriu e correu para fora do quarto.

Verônica ficou apreciando a saúde do filho. "Meu príncipe está crescendo".

Virou-se novamente ao espelho.

"É claro, meu filho tem o direito de fazer suas próprias escolhas...". Ned comentou folheando uma revista com Arthur.

"Sim, mais ele ainda é uma criança e não pode decidir tudo...".

Enquanto Verônica falava, os dois pararam em uma folha onde havia três modelos.

"E então filho, qual é mais bonita?". Ele cochichou e o menino apontou para uma delas.

"Ned, você está me escutando?". Verônica parou as mãos na cintura.

"Sim, pelo menos ele tem bom gosto...". O menino sorriu para o pai que bagunçou carinhosamente os cachinhos dourados.

"Vocês nunca escutam o que digo!". Ela pegou a revista dos dois.

"Onde estão?".

"O que?".

"Onde estão as chaves?".

"Que chaves?".

"As chaves do carro, não estão aqui...".

"Será que perdemos?".

"Não, eu as trouxe para cá...".

John procurava nos bolsos de sua jaqueta marrom (Ai que eu agarrava!).Marguerite esperava impaciente com a menina no colo.

"Achei...".

"Parece que alguma coisa não quer que nós vamos a casa deles hoje".

"Ai que pessimismo, vamos, já estamos atrasados". Ele olhou em seu relógio vendo que faltavam 20 minutos para ás sete.

À caminho da mansão dos Malone...

"Não corra John!".

"Eu não estou correndo!".

"Oh sim, você está!".

"Não estou não...".

"Está sim...".

"Não estou...".

"Está sim...".

Os dois ficaram calmamente trocando farpas até que Marguerite cedeu.John sorriu.

"Um a zero...".

"O que?".

"Um a zero".

"Não entendi...".

"Um a zero... Pra mim...".

"Ora mais você é um ladrão! Eu pensei que nós estávamos dando um tempo".

"Não existe tempo neste jogo, querida, um a zero e não se fala mais nisso...".

"John, quem fez as regras?".

"Eu...".

"Mentira!".

"Exatamente".

"O que?".

"Isso mesmo, estamos agora brincando de Verdade ou Mentira... Verdade ou Mentira?".

"Oh, por favor...".

"Vamos!... Verdade ou Mentira?" Ele sorriu para a mulher.

"Não vou brincar disso..." Ela deitou a cabeça no ombro dele.

"Verdade ou Mentira?".

"Não vou brincar disso, já disse".

"Então você está de castigo".

"Não estou não...".

"Está sim...".

"Não estou...".

"Está sim...".

"Para com isso!".

"Dois a zero...".

"Como???".

"Dois a zero".

"Mais eu nem disse nada!!!".

"Disse sim!".

"O que eu disse então?!".

"Disse 'Para com isso'".

"Mas eu nem respondi se queria verdade ou mentira!".

"Mas a gente tinha mudado de jogo, você falo que não queria brincar de corre-corre, então..".

"Mas você não me avisou!".

"Mas é por isso que não avisei, você disse que não queria e eu comecei outro jogo. Simples amor...".

"HÁ-HÁ e porque dois a zero?".

"Por que nós tínhamos começado o terceiro jogo".

"QUAL???".

"O que agente não pode falar outra coisa, a não ser que outra pessoa fale com a gente... Estávamos indo bem no 'está sim, está não', mais você disse 'Para com isso' aí eu ganhei outra vez...". Ele deu uma olhadinha pra baixo e viu que ela estava começando a ficar nervosa.

Ela levantou a cabeça do ombro dele e encostou-se à janela.

"Ora meu bem, onde está o seu espírito esportivo?".

"Bem longe do aqui e agora".

John riu dentro de si ao ver como estava fácil irritá-la hoje. "É melhor eu parar ou vou ser atirado da janela daqui a pouco...".

John estava concentrado na estreita estrada.

"Quem é o amor da mamãe?".

"John Roxton" Roxton imitou uma voz infantil e sorriu.Marguerite lhe deu um leve empurrão.Ela voltou sua atenção à menininha.

"Quem é o amor da mamãe?".

A menina, meio que envergonhada, colocou as pequenas mãos na boca, sorrindo timidamente. "A Meg...".

"E que é o amor da Meg?".

"Mammmm!!!".

John olhava para as duas, com cara de criança abandonada.Marguerite gargalhava, mas logo cedia aquele olhar de carência fingida. (rs).

... E assim seguiam a viagem...

"...Um dia eu vi um passarinho branquinho, branquinho... E que fazia..." –Ela pausou para a menina continuar.

"Pi pi pi...". Meg disse esperando ansiosamente a parte dela.Marguerite sorriu.

"... Depois eu vi um cachorrinho marronzinho, marronzinho... E que fazia assim...".Ela esperou mais uma vez.

"...au au...".A menina sorriu.

Marguerite virou-se o pouco que o cinto de segurança lhe permitiu, e mandou beijos a menina que esticava os braços, aflita e risonha.

Apesar da concentração, John estava ouvindo tudo, e sorria a cada imitação da menina.

"Onde ela aprendeu isso meu bem?" Ele deu uma olhada pra Marguerite que estava meio distraída.

"Eu a ensinei... Lembrei dessa canção alguns dias atrás, eu repetia para irritar umas meninas chatas".

"Coitada das meninas...".

"Concordo..." Ela estava um pouco cansada e se aproximou de John que a observou de rabo de olho.Ela deitou a cabeça no ombro dele e tentou relaxar. "Vai demorar muito?".

"Já estamos chegando, não durma...".

"É difícil...".

"Cante a musiquinha...".

"Ham?".

"Essa aí... Meg... –Ele chamou a menina e olhou pelo retrovisor- ...Vamos ajudar a mamãe não dormir...".

"Ela não sabe falar ainda querido...".

"Ela sabe fazer os efeitos sonoros, vamos, comece a cantar...".

"Hmmmm..." –Ela se levantou meio que contra a vontade e retomou a 'musiquinha'.

"A campainha!!! Devem ser eles..." Verônica se olhou mais uma vez no espelho, e Ned foi recebe-los. "Comporte-se querido".

"Ta..." Arthur pegou em sua mãe.

"Demorou meu velho... Mais estamos aqui, são e salvos...". John cumprimentou Ned, em seguida Marguerite entrou.

"O que aconteceu, estávamos preocupados!".

"Um pequeno contratempo que atende pelo nome de pérola...". John sorriu para Marguerite que olhou para cima.

"Fez boa viajem Margie?". Verônica abraçou e mexeu com a menininha.

"Sim, uma viajem musical...".

"Oh sim, muito emocionante..." John sorriu para a herdeira.

"Oh que lindo que você está Arthur!Verônica o que você dá para esse garoto comer? Está tão grande!". Marguerite beijou o menino no colo da mãe.Meg dava gritinhos e balançava as perninhas ao ver o garoto, que sorria para ela.

"Ele já é um homenzinho".

"Está a sua cara Ned..." John balançou os cachinhos do menino deixando um pouco irritado.

"Oh Roxton, você precisa de óculos, ele é a Verônica de cueca!".

"Ele tem um pouquinho de cada um de nós..." A loira sorriu.

"Vá brincar querido" Verônica soltou a criança e Marguerite deu a menina para a babá do menino segurar.

Antes de a babá sair com a menina, Marguerite chamou.

"Um conselho, a deixe longe de qualquer coisa que brilhe ou que tenha valor, como diamantes, por exemplo".

A mulher não entendeu.Verônica ouviu e a questionou com o olhar.Marguerite cochichou.

"Ela pensa que é dela, e quer tomar posse".

"Oh, extremamente normal... Parece muito com alguém que conheci alguns anos atrás...". Verônica sorriu e a babá saiu sem entender.

Mary, a cozinheira gordinha, avisa Malone que o jantar será servido em cinco minutos.

"Em quanto isso, vamos tomar algum drink na sala de música...". Ele propôs e seus amigos seguiram.

"À propósito Ned... bela casa!".

"Não vai adivinhar nunca quem nos ajudou".

"Quem?" A pergunta veio em coro.

Verônica e Malone se olharam antes de prosseguirem."Nada mais, nada menos que... Finn".

Marguerite e John ficaram muito surpresos. "Finn???".

Ai que agora me deu uma fome... De Review!!! 


	4. O Jantar

Comments:

**Lady K: Só pra você não reclamar rs... espero que goste do "seu" final por aqui hehehehehheheheheheheheheheheh...........**

**Kiki: Está aqui amiguinha, aproveite! )))**

**Claudia: R&M serão sempre eternas criancinhas hehehe.. a Finn?rs, leia!**

**Nessa Reinehr: É, pode falar, os meus xodós são lindinhos né!?Aqui o próximo e último (snif) capítulo!**

**Rosa: Lol, que que isso?!!?!!? Que multidão, que invasão de Reviews!!! LOL!Presente? ah que isso, hihi.. lol acho que eu enchia o Rox.. de beijos hehehe... A dupla, você gostou?! Rs...**

**Cris: Essas cenas rotineiras são as mais difíceis, na minha opinião, de se fazer, é uma coisa que você é obrigado a tirar do nada, do vazio da cabeça.. até que não saiu muita besteira do que eu esperava sair rs... a Finn?! Leia também!!!**

**Spirita: Posso lhe confessar algo? Tenho medo de suas Reviews lol! Brincadeirinha, eu adoro receber suas revviews, elas me ajudam bastante, bigadu miguinha! Agora percebi, o "giro" hehe..**

**Towanda: Aquela frase ou do estilo da casa? Admita! Rs... Aqui ta o resto, espero que goste!**

**Mary: Rsrs que isso, você não gosta do seu nick?! Aliás, 'você' é uma ótima cozinheira!hehehe....**

**Camila Geisa: Que isso, é que a Margie é assim mesmo, quando você pensa que ela odeia, ela ama rs... O Tutu é muito fofinho, realmente! Seu irmão devia ser uma gracinha assim que nem ele quando criancinha he!Eu me inspirei na minha priminha pra fazer ambos, Tutu e a Meg.. ela é tão lindinha!.. Sei lá, eu sou apaixonada por babies, sempre fui! Não é a toa que quero ser pediatra, só pra cuidar e proteger todos eles!).. Ah, aquela coisa do "Está sim" e "Não, não está" é a típica tradução que a gente tanto vê nos discursos de Rachel Blakely "The lovehate relationship" rsrs...**

**Margie100Rox-SEU homem: Sou eu, a Lê!!!hehehe... a secretária?Calminha, você não é a única que a quer no olho da rua lol!E sobre sua loucura aguda, não tem jeito mesmo, mas essa loucura é tão boa de se ter, continue assim, viu? Lol!**

**Tlw-verônica-ned:** **Tutuzinho é realmente "o sucesso" da Fic rs...**

**Jéssy: A Finn? Parece que sim né rs... pena que não vou abordar tanto este assunto por aqui, maa haverá outras oportunidades, não se preocupe!Ah, aquela cena foi "a cena" rs... sua irmã deve ta coberta de razão rsrs...**

.......................................OJ...

O Jantar – Capítulo Quatro

.......................................OJ...

"Quer dizer então que nossa garota está rendendo frutos naquela universidade" John soou orgulhoso após sorver um gole do vinho.

"Challenger deve estar orgulhoso".

"Deve estar muito aliviado, depois de tantas dúvidas o dinheiro investido não foi um desperdício".

"Me parece perfeitamente que sim".

"Ficamos sabendo que ela concluirá o curso daqui alguns meses". Verônica acrescentou.

"Arquitetura e decoração... Quem diria!". Marguerite disse pensativa. "Logo ela, que sempre gostou de armas".

"Quando se vê a realidade de outra maneira esses gostos acabam sumindo". Malone se levantou. "O jantar já está posto".

"Oh que ótimo!". Marguerite se levantou seguida por John.

"O que será que teremos à mesa?" John perguntou e todos olharam para a loira, a fim de terem alguma resposta.

Ela sorriu e se adiantou. "Surpresa".

Os quatro chegaram à sala de jantar lindamente decorada. Alguns artesanatos, e tapetes ornamentados com fitas de couro coloridas davam um ar boêmio e clássico.

A mesa estava posta, assim sendo, mais dois lugares vagos.A porcelana juntamente com o jogo de mesa artesanal, deixou o ambiente mais que familiar.

Cada um tomou seu lugar à mesa, Malone À frente de Roxton, ao lado de Verônica.

John e Marguerite trocaram olhares, e logo Verônica percebendo, cochichou, inclinando-se. "Ainda não me acostumei com essas formalidades".

"Não se preocupe, você não é a única". Marguerite respondeu no mesmo tom.

"Peter.." O magro e alto mordomo apareceu imediatamente. "Pode servir".

.....................................OJ...

"Vamos ver.." Suspirou Rosa, a babá. "O que vamos fazer primeiro?.. Arthur.." Chamou o menino que se distraia na grande janela. "Do que vamos brincar?".

O menino caminhou devagar até a mulher que esperava alguma resposta. "Luta!".

"Oh não, não, não!!!" repreendeu a mulher e logo o sorriso do menino foi diminuindo. "O que diria Lienn se soubesse que as aulas de etiqueta não estão adiantando nada?".

"Átu não gosta da Lienn".

"Mas não tem que gostar, ela já é sua professora, não tem como mudar..".

"Ósa também é pofessola".

"Mas a Ósa só dá aulas em colégios, e nos finais de semana fico com você".

O menino ficou um pouco pensativo. "Atu qué binca com a Meg di carrinhu".

"Tudo bem.." Concordou Rosa, já deixando a menina no chão e pegando uma grande sacola de brinquedos.

Vendo a dificuldade da moça para carregar a sacola, Arthur tentou ajuda-la. "Obrigado rapazinho, você é um ótimo cavalheiro".

...................................OJ...

O jantar parecia delicioso. De entrada, canapés e mousse de cenoura com torradinhas gregas.

Depois, veio o jantar propriamente dito, um verdadeiro espetáculo de ser ver – e comer: Medalhão ao molho de champignon; arroz com amêndoas, arroz com passas; salada de rúcula com kiwi; e molhos de diversos tipos.

Desta vez, um delicioso vinho tinto seco acompanhou o cardápio.

A cada prato que chegava a mesa, os quatro se olhavam com surpresa.

"O quê, não olhem para mim, foi Verônica quem sugeriu todo o cardápio!" Ned sorriu para a mulher ao lado, bem tímida.

"Gostei, sem esquecer as raízes, parabéns Verônica". Roxton beijou-lhe a mão.

Durante o jantar...

"E então Malone, me conte mais sobre sua 'empresa'".

"John..." Repreendeu Marguerite.

"Deixa ele.." Malone sorriu. "Bem Roxton, a empresa não é assim, tão importante, mas logo fará uma representação significativa no mercado de jornalismo".

"É uma área bastante concorrida".

"Sei disso, e ainda mais para nós que não somos deste, ah.. tempo. Mas prefiro fazer o que eu gosto.. Lembro que Summerlee uma vez me disse, fumando seu cachimbo: A profissão que faz com amor sempre valerá a pena..".

"Segue à risca então, não é?". Marguerite sorriu.

"Eu tento..".

"Oh, sinto tanta falta de Sumerlee!". Verônica tomou um pouco de vinho.

"Todos nós sentimos...". Roxton ergueu a taça e todos o acompanharam. "Podem ter certeza de que ele está em um lugar bem melhor do que o nosso agora..".

"...Sem tanta violência".

Todos concordaram.Depois de alguns minutos, retomaram a conversa.

"E Challenger, alguém tem notícias?".

"Falei com Challenger pelo telefone a alguns meses Marguerite.. Estava em férias com Jessie no Havaí".l

"Ohhh!!!" Roxton e Marguerite se surpreenderam. "George? Férias? Querida, acho que já estou ficando bêbado".

"Oh, eu também!". Marguerite concluiu e os quatro riram como a muito não o faziam.

"Sinto falta daquele velho.. Lembram quando ele tomou aquele elixir?".

"Prefiro não lembrar John..". Marguerite fez uma careta divertida.

"Não foi nada engraçado.. Não estava lá mas quando fiquei sabendo fiquei muito preocupada com ele." Verônica parecia se lembrar do puxão de orelha que ela deu no cientista. "Ainda bem que ele parou por lá".

"De quê, de beber os experimentos?". Soou divertida a frase de Marguerite.

"De se usar como cobaia.. acho que ele não poderia estar mais feliz com a tecnologia deste novo milênio".

"Uma coisa que podemos ter certeza, George é o mais feliz de todos!".

"Concordo Marguerite!".

Em fim, a sobremesa veio: Pudim de castanhas com calda de manga.E é claro, uma torta de banana com mel.

"Essa eu faço questão de que provem!".

"Ohhh não Ned.." Verônica levou as mãos ao rosto.

"Ohhh não, o quê?! Tenho certeza que está maravilhosa!".

"Foi você quem fez também?!?" Marguerite se mostrou curiosa, como John.

"Sim.. tentei...". Respondeu modestamente.

"Só acredito se comer.." John comeu um pedaço da torta mas não disse e nem demonstrou nada.Todos estavam em silêncio comendo e esperando uma resposta.

De repente John começou a fazer caretas.

"Tudo bem John, não coma, sei que está..".

"... Deliciosa!!!" Ele completou sorrindo.

"Você me paga!" Verônica bebeu um copo d'água mais calma.

.....................................OJ...

"Arthur, acho melhor brincarmos de outra coisa". Rosa já ia guardando os carrinhos, exausta.

"Ah não, puquê?".

"Parece que Meg não está se divertindo..". Ela deu uma olhada para a menina que começava a ficar irritada.

"Já sei, vamos brincar de esconder coisas!".

"Atu qué binca de carrinho!". O menino bateu o pé.

"Uiii, está bem!.. Meg e eu então vamos brincar na sala de música".

"Átu também qué!".

Rosa rodou os olhos. "Está bem, vamos todos para a sala de música!".

"Tia Ósa... olá a sua calchinha apalecendo...". O menino começou a rir e Rosa não entendeu de imediato o que ele quis dizer.

Logo depois ao passar em frente a um grande espelho no corredor, viu que sua saia estava rasgada. Toda atrapalhada, colocou a menina no chão e tentou dar um jeito no imenso rasgo. "Onde foi que isto aconteceu!!! Meninos fiquem aqui!!!".

Rosa correu desesperada para um banheiro, enquanto as duas crianças olhavam uma pra cara da outra.

"Vamo binca de esconde da Ósa?". O menino propôs à menininha que bateu palmas.Ele saiu correndo, enquanto ela o seguia afoita, com seus bracinhos e perninhas, engatinhando pela tábua bem encerada.

Alguns minutos depois, Rosa apareceu. "Ah! Ainda bem que trouxe outra saia... Meninos?" Ela parou estática ao perceber que falava sozinha. "Oh meu Deus!".

Como se estivesse condenada, saiu com os olhos esbugalhados pela casa a procura dos dois.

.....................................OJ...

Estavam todos na sala de música (a do primeiro andar, não confundam! Hehehe...). sentados no grande sofá de couro negro, ouvindo Bethoven.

"Verônica, Ned, parabéns; o jantar estava divino!". Roxton sorriu passando o braço por trás de sua esposa.

"Obrigada John, você como sempre muito gentil..".

A conversa continuava agradável, e uma garoa fina começou a cair lá fora. "É estava demorando..". Suspirou Ned.

"Como chove, não?!". Marguerite virou-se para olhar a chuva que agora caia um pouco mais pesada.

"Esse é principal problema.." Ned direcionou discretamente o olhar para Verônica, cujo semblante estava totalmente mudado, parecia aborrecida.

"Como é possível guardar várias músicas em um disco tão pequeno?!" John examinava um cd curioso.

"As maravilhas do novo milênio!" Marguerite imitou Challenger e os outros sorriram. "Onde será que estão as crianças?!".

"Não se preocupe Marguerite, Rosa é uma babá competente" Ned a tranqüilizou.

"Oh céus, Arthur está tão lindo!" Suspirou ela mais uma vez.

"Está um belo rapaz mesmo".

"Puxou ao pai" Ned se gabou e os outros brincaram com ele.

Alguns minutos depois, a campainha tocou.Ned e Verônica Malone se olharam intrigados. "Quem será?" Indagou ela.

"John você pagou mesmo aquele almoço, não pagou?" Marguerite brincou com ele, que somente lhe deu um olhar engraçado.

Logo viram Peter passar como uma bala em direção à porta.Todos ficaram em silêncio para que pudessem ouvir a voz de quem entrava na casa.

Uma figura muito diferente da que estavam acostumados a ver, entrou pela sala toda tímida. "Hei Vee".

"Finn!!!" Verônica levantou e logo as duas abriram um grande sorriso e se abraçaram. "Que saudade!!!".

"Ai Vee, não aperta tanto, to ficando sufocada!" Disse a menina bem humorada.

"Eu não acredito nos meus olhos!" Marguerite logo se levantou para cumprimentar a jovem, como os outros faziam.

"Sinto muita saudade de vocês todos!" disse ela um pouco ruborizada.

"Você está tão bonita! Está mudada".

"Que isso, continua a mesma de oitenta anos atrás.." John brincou vendo a ponta de um canivete em seu bolso.Ela o abraçou carinhosamente. "Como sempre, John, existem ingleses tão abusados quanto educados"

"Está crescendo!" Verônica olhou com orgulho a menina e sua roupa clean que lhe fez uma careta.

"Oh..Ond.. onde você comprou isso Finn?" Marguerite reparou na curta calça jeans escura em que a menina vestia com um casaco preto de tencel encapuzado. "Onde está o resto de sua calça?".

"Já foi à Nova York, Margie?".

"O que é isso, loja?".

"Fica nos Estados Unidos, algum dia podemos ir juntas..".

"..Oh não, obrigada.. não tenho boas lembranças de lá..".

Finn sorriu. "Você continua a mesma, sempre neurótica!".

"Neu, o quê?!?".

"Cadê o Tutu? Vim pra dar um beijo nele".

"Está com a babá brincando com a Meg".

"Nãoooo.." Finn fez cara de espanto "..Meguinha também ta aqui?! Ai, que sorte!". Sorriu. "Cadê a Rosa?".

"Roooosa!" Ned chamou e em minutos a mulher estava, um pouco desajeitada. "Si, sim, sim".

"Onde estão as crianças?" Marguerite a varreu com o olhar ao mesmo tempo em que fazia a pergunta.John trocava olhares entre os três.

"Es.. es... sumiram! Pronto, falei!Ai... eu não sei o que houve, fui ao banheiro e os deixei por segundos sozinhos e eles sumiram!!!".

"Banheiro?" Marguerite estava com o mesmo tom irado com que falou com a secretária de John. "Você deixa minha filha e meu sobrinho sozinhos, para ir ao... 'banheiro'?".

"Calma Marguerite, eles devem estar brincando por aí, não há perigo aqui". John tentou tranqüilizar.

"Sim, John tem razão, não há perigo para eles aqui, são apenas crianças!" Ned também tentou argumentar.

"EU TE MATO SE ACONTECER ALGO A MINHA FILHA!!!" Marguerite disse entre os dentes quase soltando fogo pelas ventas, enquanto Roxton a segurava pelo braço.Rosa estava nervosa, tremia como vara verde.(hehehe)

"Vamos procura-los" Finn propôs e todos se espalharam pela casa, dando ordem aos empregados que também ajudassem na procura.

..................................OJ...

"O que é isso?" Simona Siannucka perguntou a sua amiga no banco da frente, Taiza Denttycayndo.

"Não sei, vamos ver.." Taiza apertou o botão vermelho do carro dentre tantos outros no painel do carro.

"Ui!" Simona se assustou quando sentiu o carro tremer em frente à mansão dos Malone.

"Se Finn perguntar, não fui eu!!!".

"Dã, claro que vou dizer que foi você, eu estou no banco de trás!" Disse Siannucka indo pra longe de Taiza, que parecia querer engoli-la com o olhar.

"Parem vocês duas!" Jimmy se irritou e as duas ficaram trocando olhares. "Finn está demorando, vamos acabar nos atrasando..".

"Hummm" as duas disseram juntas. "Que romântico!".

"Não se preocupe, ela não vai agüentar muito tempo longe de você Jimmy".

"Há há" Ele rodou os olhos e continuou olhando pela janela do porshe preto.As duas ficaram fazendo caretas quando ele virava as costas.

.....................................OJ...

Já tinham procurado em todos os lugares possíveis e nada.

Já exausta, Finn sentou-se no grande baú na sala de música. "Esses dois!".

Enquanto tomava fôlego, ouviu um barulho, vindo de perto do piano.

Levantou-se devagar, e caminhou em direção ao som.

Quando levantou o pano que cobria o banco do piano, viu os dois adormecidos. "Vê se pode!". Sorriu e se levantou- indo logo chamar os outros.

"Você precisa voltar mais vezes Finn..".

"Acredita em mim Vee, com esse curso eu não tenho tido taaaanto teeempo assim de folga.. Jessie é muito rígida".

"Mas tem que ser!" Marguerite a abraçou. "Sabe onde nós moramos também, qualquer dia desses..".

"Obrigada Margie, John.. e Meguinha! Prometo matar aula pra visitar vocês!".

Os outros ficaram meio que sem entenderem direito, mas Finn preferiu não explicar o significado da expressão. "Bem, preciso ir".

"Nós também, já é quase noite".. John olhou a filha dormindo no colo de Marguerite. "Temos que marcar outra coisinha lá em casa pra vocês".

Os outros caminharam até a porta juntos e se despediram.

"Voltem sempre!" Verônica falou para o casal, já no carro, que partiu sem demora.

"E agora eu vou também!" Finn se despediu de Ned e depois de Verônica.Por fim, Arthur.

"Agora eu sei porque você não está tendo tempo suficiente para nós.." Ned disse pensativo enquanto olhava o carro com outras pessoas dentro.

Finn trocou alguns olhares entre os dois, que observavam o belo rapaz no carro. "Precisamos fofocar Vee" Disse Finn ruborizada mas com um brilho travesso no olhar.

"Aham.." Verônica meneou a cabeça, divertidamente. "Vá com cuidado, e mande lembranças a Challenger e Jessie quando voltarem do Havaí".

"Pode deixar".Ela desceu as escadas correndo e entrou no carro.

O casal ainda pôde ouvir algumas piadinhas de seus amigos acerca da demora.Pra todos, ela apenas ria.

Ela acenou e partiu pela estrada rapidamente. "Ela não perdeu a pressa". Verônica pareceu adivinhar os pensamentos de Ned.

"Onde está Rosa?".

"Está rezando, agradecendo por termos encontrado as crianças sãs e salvas.." Os dois riram e entraram.

"Papai..." Arthur chamou Ned que encarou o menino que prendia o riso "...Eu vi a calchinha da Ósa...".

.....................................OJ...

John fez uma pequena parada em um posto.

Marguerite preferiu ir no banco de trás com Meg.Mal podia pensar se algo de mal acontecesse com seu "pequeno diamante".

Colocou a menina sentada em seu colo, de frente para ela, para olha-la o quanto pudesse durante a pequena viajem.Segurou-a tão perto de si, que John ficou preocupado.

"Meu bem, já está tudo bem"

"Eu sei..." Disse ela quase fechando os olhos, beijando a cabeça da menina que quase dormia também. "Não corra, por favor".

"Tudo bem.." Ele sorriu e lhe deu um doce beijo antes de voltar ao volante.

Marguerite abriu os olhos, quando sentiu algo no bolso da jardineira da menina.Muito surpresa, tirou um anel de pérolas e balançou a cabeça.

"O que foi?" John olhou pelo retrovisor e Marguerite disfarçou com o anel.

"Mais uma coisinha pra coleção dela..".

**FIM!!!**

**.........................OJ.........................**

**Ah, como eu disse pra vocês, foi só uma pequenina Fic rotineira, não tem taaaaanta coisa assim importante como as outras, mas eu gostei de escrever.**

**Não se esqueçam da Review final, que é a mais importante!Bigaduu!!!**

**Beijokaxxx,**

**Lady F.**


End file.
